comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Vs battles 3
Same as vs battles 2 and 3 except, no titles, no rankings, no points (changed 1/1/2020) but other alike features may be added old and new characters may be used from this site and new and old characters may be used from any other media but repeated characters and repeated battles will be mostly avoided (unless necessary to use them). But if there is a repeated character they will likely be matched up with a character that is not also a repeated character. 11/24/19 "pre update 1" questions - match ups/alike added added images to non original battles clean win simply means smooth win obvious factor: if something is inherent knowledge for why a character wins, or is obvious, the other character loses 100% and nothing can disprove it at all (just how nothing can disprove that any character be defeated) (removed) (removed) update: "knight (winnie the) pooh" may have been the ironic unbeatable character due to having the highest defense of any other character or fiction through "forever manipulation". Despite he could not beat most characters, however he near-undeniably (in a correct mind, could not be defeated). however true to this side name that the only unbeatable character on this side was due to a technicality, the most beatable character is: 1: None 2: None 3: beast boy (most characters can figure out how to beat him), 4 c3po (powered up with a top tier item and still lost) (although this was figured so the above 3 (edit: less) are more beatable than him): Former most beatable characters: Broly (removed because broly 19 won), fire lord ozai (removed because azula basically himself won) update: full comicplant tier list Perfect Tier: Insurpassable Tier (Character that is 100%/100% not surpassable) (removed) Supreme Best Tier: A character that is an undefeatable embodiment (removed) Best Tier: A character that surpassed an above unbeatable tier character (only way to surpass above unbeatable is to beat a above unbeatable character or scaled+) (removed) Above Unbeatable Tier: A character that cannot lose at all, and can win easily compared to all other characters or fictions: removed Youtube Tier (can be anywhere from tier 13 to best tier, however most of these characters are closer to best tier due to tier bypassing): A character that can beat other characters regardless of how many power ups they have, or their tier level: All Removed since it's tier not rank unbeatable tier: characters that even if that can't win, they are not able to lose also characters with abilities that can not be countered and is the reason they cannot be won over boundless memetic: (lower tier than unbeatable but better tier than unbeatable tier because these are characters that have an extremely low chance of losing and are able to win, usually characters with hax-breaking physical strength and alot of heavy hax themselves, however not better than higher tiers / it depends ) ultimate memetic tier: a much stronger version of super memetic tier but with extra hax, skill, versatilty and conditions, it surpassed never ending power up tier level 2 (despite not having the power grow of never ending power up tier level 1 or level 2) never ending power up tier level 2: a tier that constant powers up, above super memetic, and at a faster rate than never ending power up tier level 1] characters that ascend their own stories or characters with plot manipulation to an extremely greater extent never ending power up tier level 1: same as never ending power up tier level 2, but powers up at a slower rate though still faster than mft+ (it's own tier can move and increase it's power faster than most speed stats) impossible to define memetic tier: no clear classification but higher than super memetic tier with most hax abilities and stats to back it up, plus imagined powers such as cheap abilities and immediate wins super memetic tier: high hax abilities, characters can counter most abilities that mostly cannot be countered in general, a stronger version tier than memetic tier memetic tier: highest original tier | high hax abilities but less powerful than super memetic tier ocean tier: low-tier but powerful memetic characters beyond 0 | far above joke battle's 0 tier | beyond the concept of tiers characters usually don't live up to their name but have so many normal abilities that they are almost hax abiliites with stats to back it up but not quite ocean level | infinite tier exaggerated characters | tier -1: basically above omnipotent characters joke battles tier 11-0, lowest: 1-Dimensional Characters (some scale lower) ("s" tiers not included), Highest: High Omnipotent characters but what makes them better than vs battles tiers is that their skill is combined with abilities and skills can used as ability plus powers that are not listed on superpower wiki the ability to create new or "cheat"(significantly cheap) powers surface+ tier/level: powerful enough to wipe the surface of a planet, but not powerful enough to destroy/tank the planet level force or pierce the ground. basically very high 5C (above high/large moon level, but still below low 5b/small planet level) sea+ tier/level: basically tier high6c (large island level) but can scale to tier high high6A, possibly planet level as some planets are covered in all water, during battle (depending on the size of the ocean) vs battles: tier 11-0 [ lowest low class 1 dimensional characters | highest: low omnipotent characters even true infinites/true omnipotents like gan (dark tower), and most other vs battles tier 0 characters have been shown to be defeated by higher level omnipotent characters ] With the exception of yog sothoth b/c due to madness inducement his tier scaled or at least became far higher tier unknown (both joke battles and vs battles): characters that do not have a clear tier, may be anywhere from lowest to highest tiers tier 12: a technical tier that was technicality created on comicplant with the introduction of a character that was possibly lower than low 11c | however this tier isn't used for battle alike unknown tier | but despite the higher tier characters used, there was the opposite scenario where extremely high tier characters did not have a character powerfuly-fitting enough to match the character as well, but the thing able tier 12 is that it is a "pseudo tier" unlike all other tiers since very low 11c is technically still not tier 12 update: *note: even here, digimon has a high win rate possibly the highest out of every verse despite being in a general tier / not exaggerated update: comicplant does not accept the wins losses of vs battles, or joke battles, and all the characters used here, only wins and losses are those that occurred on this wiki are accepted, (for example batman (vs battles) defeating mando is not accepted on comicplant) and dio (joke battles) not losing to anyone is not accepted on comicplant, same goes for the win records of comicvine, reddit, and spacebattles, and any other alike source (even if the (some) characters weren't used here) all impressive rankings removed, because any character can be 100% impressive Vertex "Verse"* (Most Winning Universe): Digimon (10+ wins) Tournament Head (☀https://comicplant.fandom.com/wiki/Tournament_or_Multiple_Rounds_Page?venotify=created) : A character that won against 4 or more characters in a row: Baihumon (Digimon) (4 wins) (Unlike the other titles "Tournament Head" has nothing to win with impressiveness and only to due to wins) update: note: wiki-created superpower, is different than "superpower on a wiki" here/on comicplant update: Bonus Champion: An impressive character with a unique set of abilities that defeated a character with those same qualities (this could be any character but unlike the above titles, this title only has 1 character except for former champions): Protege Adapted (only character to defeat son eggplanto with these conditions) Former Bonus Champions: Son eggplanto (defeated best friends fitness, an extremely unique and potent character) (there is no title for multiple titles) edit: comicplant vs battles3 does not have a start nor an end, technically update: comicplant does NOT accept real life example whatsoever (except for fair animals): No real life examples non-beatable characters that are defeated, do not count as a loss and count as a "half tie" instead for the losing character but the character that defeats them counts as a full win most winning ability/power: telepathy (telekinesis) (ironic considered many meta powers including omni telepathy, others powers were introduced, plus supreme telepathy was created here but since most characters had regular telepathy, supreme telepathy only had 1 battle with 1 character-user). Magic-telepathy also considered a sub power of normal telepathy and counts as the most winning ability as well. Telepathy also managed to defeat other characters with powers that had higher hax abilities or possibly some meta powers even. Which makes ace ability (most useful ability): also telepathy (for telepathy able to counter most other abilities, and more abilities than any other power/ability could counter). "inconclusive" battles will never be conclusive unless elsewhere double win (double KO) : when counters are off and both participants have a way to win over the other character edit: vs battles 1,2,3 has only been for fun because it's considered 100% that all the combatant-characters (fictional) here have enjoyed their fights. And vs battles 3 is all about "fair fights". The ratio might hint polar opposite to this theory, but fair fight meaning nobody actually gets hurt before and after the characters get KO'd. So the battles section has only been intended as a positive game. update: disclaimer: some "joke battles" links or profiles may be changed from their originals and not appropriate or accurate as they used to be (because they may have been changed by their original or different or other users since they were firstly made or the versions each firstly used here) 'CURRENTLY CLOSED 1/18/2020 early afternoon ' update: will possibly open again re-opened 1/20/2020